Because of being used for ignition assistance or the like for a diesel engine, as a glow plug to be mounted to a cylinder head of the engine, one having a sheath heater, in which a helical heat-producing coil formed of an alloy having Fe or Ni as a primary constituent is encapsulated with insulating powders inside a tubular tube having a closed front end, has been known (see PTL 1, for example).
In recent years, for the purpose of attempting emission reduction or the like, it has been desired to rapidly rising a temperature of the sheath heater. In order to attempt to improve rapid temperature rising performance, it can be considered that a large electric current (for example, 30 A and around) is supplied to the glow plug by a predetermined energization control apparatus in an initial stage of energization.